Can't Fight Destiny: Rewrite
by misskittikarei
Summary: Mamoru and Usagi met in school; Years later they end up working for the same company; do sparks, or fists fly?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**_: Ten years ago, I wrote my first fanfic. Within a year, I had abandoned it. I always wanted to finish it, but with the passing of time and losing my plot notes, I felt it was a hopeless endeavor. Finally, I decided to finish the fic only to realize that it was impossible. I tried to avoid a rewrite, but after rereading it, it was the only way to salvage this story. So, I've tried to keep as much as possible from the original story. Without future ado, here is the first chapter.

Chapter 1: Mamoru?

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ALREADY COPYRIGHTED SO YOU CAN'T SUE ME, ETC. and even if you tried all I have is a pack of gum to my name.

Usagi Tsukino, financial manager at Nyaco Group, debated whether or not to answer her cell phone. It was Mr. Haraguchi calling again. He was offering her a position at his new company. Working for Haraguchi was something that she and other finance grad students had dreamed of, but the risk of joining one of his companies was too great. His business ventures were either smashing successes or dismal failures. She certainly couldn't take such a chance as she had just been promoted at Nyaco Group.

She had been ignoring him for the past week, but she knew she would have to make a decision soon. Whatever she decided would make or break her career, she was sure of it. Just then, the Director of Finance walked into her office.

"Hello, Miss Tsukino. I've been thinking that lately you've been overwhelmed with all your duties as operations manager."

"Well, Mr. Aomori, there are difficult tasks now and then, but nothing I wasn't prepared for."

"Nevertheless, I find that the workload is too much for a person of your limited experience. I assure you, I am not demeaning your skills."

"Of course not..." She trembled slightly, her fingers digging into the seat of her chair. Surely Mr. Aomori didn't mean to fire her… but what else could he be implying? She thought of Haraguchi's offer. That would be her only hope now.

"Miss Tsukino... Miss Tsukino?"

"Yes... of course..."

"Excellent. Are you ready to meet your new financial analyst?"

"Financial analyst?"

"Yes... he's waiting outside the office."

"Do let him in then, Mr. Aomori." Usagi relaxed; she was relieved she hadn't lost her job. But having to work alongside another person? She shuddered. Perhaps he was one of those high and mighty Ivy League snobs who were really nothing but pale geeky outcasts under the suits. Well, things could be worse…right?

"Miss Tsukino, allow me to introduce Mr. Chiba."

Usagi's gaze flew to the man standing next to Aomori; his cobalt blue eyes widened in shock.

"Mamoru…?" Usagi's voiced cracked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Odangos

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ALREADY COPYRIGHTED SO YOU CAN'T SUE ME, ETC. and even if you tried all I have is a pack of gum to my name.

"Excuse me, have we met?" Usagi felt her face heating up. She pasted a smile on her face.

"Pardon me, I must have mistaken you for someone else."

"Yet you know his name is Mamoru?" Aomori interjected.

"Is that your name, sir?" It was killing Usagi to be polite. 'Just wait until Aomori leaves, Mamoru. You'll be sorry.'

"Coincidence, perhaps, Mr. Aomori." He extended his hand to Usagi. "I'm Mamoru Chiba."

"Delighted to meet you, Mr. Chiba, but unfortunately I do not shake hands with strangers."

"Miss Tsukino!" Aomori's mouth dropped.

"I mean no offense. Do I offend you, Mr. Chiba?"

"Not at all."

"Thank goodness. Well, then I shall leave you two to get acquainted."

Usagi waited as Aomori faded out of sight. "You slug! 'Have we met?' Seriously?"

"How are you, Usagi? You've turned into a real beauty."

"Hmph. By the way, you can call me Miss Tsukino."

"No familiarity among friends?" Mamoru raised an eyebrow. Damn him, if he wasn't looking good. He was wearing a black three piece suit with a crisp white shirt and silver-blue tie. It was enough to make Usagi drool. She loved men in suits. "Usagi?" She quickly looked down so that Mamoru wouldn't see the desire in her eyes. She fixed a steely gaze on him.

"I'm sorry have we met? You said so yourself, Mr. Chiba."

"It was a joke. If it was a few years ago, you'd be throwing your purse at me." She grunted. "Then we'd both laughed it off."

"Well, Chiba, if you haven't noticed it's not the old days anymore. Welcome to the real world." She tossed a flash drive to him. "For now, I'd like you to review all the files and catch up on what's going on... You can use my computer, unless you brought your laptop. I'm sure they'll have your desk by tomorrow." Mamoru stared at her, apparently amused.

"What happened to your odangos, Usa... Miss Tsukino?"

"Since you already established that we've never met how could you ask about odangos I may or may have not worn?"

"Back to that are we? How do you know that I didn't happen on an old picture of you, like when you first applied to Nyaco Tech?"

"Hmm… fair enough. I grew out of odangos. Does that satisfy your curiosity? I wish you would get to work and stop asking ridiculous questions." Through half-closed eyes, Mamoru watched Usagi flit around the office. He leaned back in her chair and admired her figure in her pantsuit. 'What a woman she's become.' She stopped and shot daggers at him.

"Chiba, get to work." He laughed.

"I think I will enjoy working with you, Usako." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh. My. God. What are you two doing together?" Usagi stared at the person in the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Diamond

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ALREADY COPYRIGHTED SO YOU CAN'T SUE ME, ETC. and even if you tried all I have is a pack of gum to my name.

Aino Minako walked into the office, her eyes darting back and forth between Usagi and Mamoru.

"That's why you're not answering the phone." Minako tossed her messenger bag on the back of the chair next to Mamoru and plopped down in the seat. "How scandalous! Does Diamond know about this?"

"Who's Diamond?"

Usagi ignored Mamoru. "Mamoru is going to be working on my team."

"Is that a euphemism for something? Or is he seriously working here?"

"I just started as a financial analyst. Now, who's Diamond?"

"Do you know..." Minako was interrupted by Naru Osaka, Usagi's secretary.

"I'm going to Starbucks. Do you want anything?"

"Two soy lattes and... an Americano?" Usagi looked at Mamoru for confirmation. He nodded. "And an Americano, thanks." Naru typed in Usagi's order on her phone.

"Okay, be back soon!"

"She's kind of cute."

Usagi stared at him with disgust. "Unfortunately for you, there is a strict policy against fraternizing with co-workers."

"Anyway," Minako continued. "Do you know Black Moon Clan?"

"The heavy metal band? I've heard some of their songs. Why?"

"Well, you asked who Diamond was. Diamond is the lead guitarist and... he's dating Usagi!" Minako giggled. "That's why I wondered if he knew you were here, but since you guys are just 'working' together..."

"Exactly why are you here, Mina? Don't you have people at your own job to harass?"

"I was coming to invite you to lunch! You know I'm working on a BMC video game, so you know who is going to be at this business lunch... and since I'll be writing it off as a business expense, free food for you and you get to see your honey!"

"I would never call him that," Usagi gagged. "But, I can't pass up free food... and Diamond and I haven't spent much time together lately. Where are you going to eat?"

"Narisawa. Oh, and bring Mamoru."

"What! Why?"

"Don't you think Mamoru, our old school friend, would not enjoy a free meal at Narisawa?" Minako rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, Mina, you're always looking out for me. Unlike someone." Mamoru cleared his throat. Just then, Naru came back into the office with the coffees.

"Be there at noon," Minako reminded them as she grabbed her latte and left.

"So, how is it that you ended up dating a musician?" Usagi and Mamoru were taking a taxi to Narisawa.

"Are you trying to say that I could possibly not attract a musician?"

"No... that's what you said."

"Who are you dating, Mamoru? Why don't we talk about your love life for a change."

"I'm single," Mamoru shrugged. "Not much else to say... we all can't attract the attentions of a rock star," he teased. Usagi was torn between wanting to punch him in the face or kiss him. She knew it was a terrible thing to think, especially on the way to see her boyfriend. But, after spending hours in the company of her hot ex, who could blame her? He looked even better than the last time she saw him. He was totally a cute boy in high school, but now he was a gorgeous man in a perfectly tailored three piece suit, crisp white shirt, and silver blue tie. She couldn't resist a man in a suit.

"Here's your chance... although your only prospect in the band is Emerald." Usagi immediately regretted her words. She despised Emerald. And nothing could be worse than Emerald dating Mamoru. Mamoru did not respond and they rode the rest of the way in silence.

Minako, Diamond, and the rest of BMC were already seated when Usagi and Mamoru arrived. The hostess walked them over to the private dining room.

"Ah, here they are! Everyone knows Usagi, of course. And this is Mamoru, an old friend from high school. Mamoru's working with Usagi now, isn't that hilarious?" Usagi fought the urge to pinch Minako. No doubt Diamond would start to suspect something and ask questions. It kind of sucked having a super jealous boyfriend... who didn't have any problem with the thousands of female fans salivating over him.

"Hello, princess." Diamond stood up and gave Usagi a chaste kiss. "Hello, I'm Diamond." He shook hands with Mamoru. "And this is Emerald, Sapphire, and Phantom." In addition to Diamond, BMC consisted of Emerald, the lead vocalist; Sapphire, the bass guitarist; and Death Phantom, the drummer.

"Nice to meet all of you." They sat down and began to look at the menu.

"So, you and Usagi were... friends... in high school also?" Emerald asked Mamoru, eyeing suspiciously.

"Yeah. It was a group of us from freshman year, good times. Today was like a mini reunion."

"You haven't seen each since then?" Sapphire joined in on the interrogation.

"Ah... no. We went to different colleges." Mamoru looked perplexed. Usagi's annoyance level was rising. Emerald hated her because she wanted to be with Diamond. And since he was in love with Emerald, Sapphire hated her as well. Thus, they always did their best to rile Diamond up.

"That's strange," Diamond took a sip of tea. "Close friends usually stay in touch after high school."

"Not when they're worrying about not failing at college," Usagi muttered.

"Oh? So because I didn't go to college, I had nothing better to do than stay in touch with my friends?" Diamond narrowed his eyes.

"Diamond, I hardly think you can get upset when you just chastised us for being bad friends!" Minako hoped to stop the situation from escalating. She thought Diamond was a pretty cool guy, but when he felt insulted, everyone would suffer from his wrath.

Minako continued talking to Diamond, while Mamoru fielded questions from Emerald. Usagi, Sapphire, and Death Phantom spent the rest of the meal eating in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Love

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ALREADY COPYRIGHTED SO YOU CAN'T SUE ME, ETC. and even if you tried all I have is a pack of gum to my name.

The next morning, Usagi stormed into the office, tossing a cup of coffee at Mamoru.

"Damn, it almost spilled on me!"

"Pity." Usagi rolled her eyes, settling in at her desk.

"Let me guess... the grocery store was all out of ice cream?" Mamoru chuckled, tentatively taking a sip.

"Listen, Chiba. If you're not going to discuss these financial reports or anything else job-related, please close your mouth. I'm not in the mood..." Usagi continued typing furiously, not bothering to give Mamoru a chance to respond.

"Brr..." Minako said under her breath as Mamoru passed her on his way to lunch.

"Is that code for something or..."

"I'm referring to you and Mamoru...talk about cutting the tension with a knife! Sheesh."

"I just had to remind him that we are here to do work, not chit chat and act like juveniles." Minako burst into giggles.

"Oh, my. If I look up maturity in the dictionary, will your face be staring back at me? Hmmm, cue hell freezing over in 5...4..."

"Shut up, Mina. Where are we going for lunch anyway?" Usagi began to gather the documents scattered across her desk.

"We could go pick up a bento at Morimoto," Minako drawled, her eyelids drooping suspiciously. "Or we could go to Haven."

"Haven? I thought you said you would never be caught dead there."

"Well, I've been talking to the owner..." Minako twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

"Talking?" Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, dating. So, we can definitely get a table." She looked at her watch. "And if we hurry, we'll be able to catch up with Mamoru!"

"What! I don't want to eat at the same place as him."

"Of course you don't want to eat where Mamoru is having lunch with Emerald." Minako's smirked.

"WHAT?!" Usagi dropped the file she was holding. "What kind of practical joke is that?"

"I have it on good authority that it's true. Hurry up and pick up those papers and let's head over there!"

Usagi felt like throwing up. Of all the women in the city, Mamoru had to choose Emerald to be interested in. They had arrived at Haven just in time to get seated near Mamoru and Emerald, but out of their line of sight.

"Oh my god, Usagi. Please try not to break that glass." Usagi glanced at the water glass and set it back on the table.

"I. Am. So. Pissed!"

"You don't even get upset when Emerald's all over Diamond."

"Because... because... it's different with Mamoru..."

"And you haven't even touched your cake... you never feel too depressed to eat cake." Usagi poked at the dessert and then passed it to Minako.

"How can I even think about eating when Mamoru is about to get involved with that witch! I swear, if she does anything bad to him, I'll..."

"He's not your boyfriend. Diamond is!"

"Well, I'm not in love with Diamond." Usagi snapped. "I'M IN LOVE WITH MAMORU."

"Scatter my ashes at Magnolia Bakery. Please, that's the least I ask of you as a best friend," Usagi pleaded, as she made her way with Minako to meet up with their other friends for Happy Hour.

"How super awkward was it when you got back from lunch?" Minako's eyes couldn't possibly get any wider.

"Mamoru didn't say a word. We finished up some reports for an afternoon meeting and said absolutely NOTHING to one another. But I know he heard me, Mina. I saw him look at me!"

"Weird that he didn't say anything... not even to tease you about your declaration of love..." Usagi elbowed Minako.

"This is serious... what if he told Diamond... or Emerald said something!" Usagi plastered a hand to her forehead. "Why me... why me..."

A few drinks later, Usagi was feeling quite talkative and open about her love for the world.

"You know I love you, right?" She confessed to the stranger on her left.

"Hmmm, and here I am thinking I was only person that statement applied to..."


End file.
